codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexia Garden
2318 IK |completion=901 IK 2328 IK |destruction=2318 IK |status=Restored |primary_user/s=Eurasian Empire |based_on=Garden of Versailles |appearances=* Refrain * Reload |mentions= }} The Eastern Alexia Garden (Russian: Восточная Алексия Сад), simply known as the Alexia Garden or the Eastern Garden is located in Axial Palace, Krk, Croatia. The 77th Emperor Jonathan Alexander Lawrence Nikolaevich Vasilyev and the Crown Protector, Lord Akito Ryu, are seen discussing countless reports and events during his reign, especially of Refrain here, until the destruction of Lutetia and the Axial Palace on 2318 IK. It is later reconstructed to how it originally is. Description The Alexia Garden was described to be a garden east of the Axial Palace. From inside the palace, the garden is closely situated to the emperor's study room and personal quarters. That's why, when Jonathan waited for Akito to arrive with the news he asked to be inspected, Akito found him standing by the hall just across from his study. From therein, a French doors could be open up that leads to a terrace and to the garden itself. The garden was described to be the opposite to the west garden of the Axial Palace, Astilla Garden. The flowers in Alexia Garden primarily and abundantly consist of red roses plantation, though there were also lilies and iris. That's why that Jonathan cuts one red rose and 'hurt' himself up upon discussion about Akito's report and doubts about Refrain. On the middle of the garden, further down the path of the flower plantations is a gazebo next to a staircase that leads to a low pond where horses can drink water. It is also considered to be the garden closest to the horses stables. In another scene, Jonathan was stated to be sitting on the staircase and Akito was standing close by as their horses were drinking by the pond after a horseback around the perimeter of the Axial Palace and the nearby forest.Refrain After the destruction of the Axial Palace, the Alexia Garden was mentioned once again and it was said that it was all constructed once more to how it originally is.Reload History The Alexia Garden is the place where Emperor Jonathan was seen to be gazing onto the garden while waiting for Akito Ryu's return. In there, Jonathan had assured himself of the report and headed onto the rose plantation. He plucks one rose and describe it as something that he had share with Akito due to the color of the flower and of their eyes. Later on, he grasp for it that causes his hand to bleed. Akito excused himself and sips the blood from Jonathan's wound in trial to remove any thorn. Jonathan then commented how innocent Akito is and the latter told him that it is alright for him to be hurt than Jonathan. The latter then stated that he managed to have a good knight. Akito then shares his doubts about Refrain. The next time it was mentioned again was when Jonathan has his first hallucination where he told Akito that there were doves overhead but the latter didn't see anything. It is a short scene just before the Alexia Garden was mentioned again on the morning that the Knights of Olimp, led by Lloyd Wisrael, started an uprising to overthrow Jonathan from the throne. Before the event though, Jonathan and Akito had gone horseback riding and were already resting close to the lake in the gazebo as their horses freshen up. The two of them talks about the new reports about how the people sees Jonathan as a ruler wherein the emperor had stated that he'll make a sea of blood that will be enough to cleanse Aelin's name. They were later joined by Vivienne Wilson, Jules Everett and Pierre Stachiewicz.Refrain After its destruction and reconstruction, the Alexia Garden was mentioned again to be the place where Alden Ethryne finds her mother and siblings upon his arrival from Philipp.Reload Appearances * Refrain * Reload * The Queen's Sword * The Plan of Refrain * With this Ring * Last Notice * Finalization of Plans * X Code, Signing Off Trivia References Category:Location